Dancing with Danger
by tiny.sakura
Summary: He's dead. She killed him. Yet here he was, standing before her, with that cursed smirk of his. And as much as she wanted to deny it, his touch felt white-hot against her skin. But nothing good ever came out of dancing with danger, and if the trail of dead bodies were to say anything, they solidified her point. Minor magical/mythological elements. SasoSaku. 250 words per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Sasori was supposed to be dead. She knew that she had helped kill him after all. Yet here he was, standing before her, with that damned attractive smirk of his. As much as she wanted to deny it, every time he touched her- and it was always gently- it felt like white-hot lightning on her skin. But nothing good ever came out of dancing with danger, and he wanted to waltz off with her into the night. And if the trail of dead bodies and little mementos were to say anything, they solidified her point. Hints of magical/mythological elements. Yandere!Sasori. Darkish but gets lighter? 250 words per chapter.**

* * *

Dead. He was supposed to be dead. She knows that for a fact because she killed him with Lady Chiyo two years ago.

Yet, here he was. The man who had been her first real battle, her first real brush with death, crouching on a tree branch only 100 meters away. He was too close, dangerously close.

Sakura tried to dispel any genjutsu there could be. Nothing had changed. "You're dead," Sakura whispered in disbelief.

His smirk grew wider.

"I killed you," she was growing angrier.

The feral look in his eyes grew wilder. "And you buried my body."

Her lips formed a hard line. Only Lady Chiyo had known that fact. She never divulged it to anyone else, not even her Hokage. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"My, my," he tsked. "You have quite the mouth, little girl." He jumped down from the tree but he made no move to try and get closer to her. "I want you, doll," he smiled. And dammit, he was devilishly handsome when he smiled.

Sakura willed the heat in her face to go down. This was pure fight or flight mode, it had nothing to do with the fact that his eyes roamed her body hungrily. "Never," she spat.

xoxoxo

Sakura woke up with a hard jolt, throwing her duvet off the bed. Sasori... that dream had felt so damn real. Sakura shivered at the thought of that nightmare.

Amber eyes watched from above and smiled down on his beloved.

* * *

**This may or may not be completely inspired by a conversation I had with the great Tsukiko Hoshino where she made a comment about a SasoSaku relationship they were writing in one of their stories. **

**"I like danger. You're dangerous, I'm dangerous, we should be dangerous together."**

**Go check their stories out for SasoSaku love! Thanks and R&R!**

**-Tiny.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura blinked furiously, willing the tears to crawl back up. It had been a while since she'd visited her parents' gravesite. She laid the carnations down as her mother's headstone, her favorite flower, they were even yellow.

She bent down next to her father's and placed a bottle of his favorite brand of beer down. He could never stand the hard liquor she favored. He'd always been a lightweight, anyways.

It hurt to know that they were gone, never coming back. They had died just over a year ago, attacked while on their second honeymoon. Some idiotic robber story that even Sakura knew was far fetched. She refused to settle on the fact that she was the reason they'd died. She was an important figure in Konoha with lots of connections.

She swallowed down the bile making its way up her throat. No. Not now. She shouldn't wallow in her own self-pity, she should live her life to its fullest, knowing they were watching over her.

* * *

Amber eyes watched as his obsession cried herself to sleep. It churned his insides unpleasantly to see her face scrunch up in tears. The only tears that should shine on her face should be when he took her in bed. When they made love and her passion felt unwavering and _so. damn. good_.

The redhead bit back his sneer. It was pathetic to take her when she was asleep. She should be screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

No. He'd wait.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm kinda mad at myself for making this shit really dark. Oh! Please review! It'll warm my cold, dark heart!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she walked home from the hospital that day, four surgeries and breaking down the blockage in Sasuke's eyes were draining. She swayed slightly, making her way home. Yet, even though she was bone tired and almost drained of chakra, she couldn't help but feel accomplished.

She had worked her ass off to get this far and it was rewarding to see all of her progress being laid out for her. She was to solely run the hospital starting next month when Tsunade and Shizune were going back on the road. Although it left a bitter taste in her mouth to know they're leaving, she relished in the fact that she was going to take on the hospital all on her own. She was proud of herself and knew that her parents would've felt the same.

* * *

She had been skimming through the new Icha Icha book that she had been gifted by an anonymous admirer when she felt the heat pool in her stomach. She deserved this. She needed this. So her fingers rubbed herself into a frenzy as she moaned and tried to picture who the admirer was.

She was blissfully unaware that chocolate eyes watched her with a wild smile. She had loved _his_ gift. It pleased Sasori to watch her moan out in ecstasy. His member was hard and painfully throbbing in his pants but he knew better. She had to want him first.

And he'd make sure she wanted him.

* * *

**I'm not a smut writer by any means, so this is about as saucy as it's going to get, but this is why the M rating was here. And I realized how I made it sound in the last chapter but Sasori thinks consent is _very_ sexy. I'd never write anything dub-con. Thanks for enjoying!**

**-Tiny**


End file.
